


Ray Narvaez Jr.'s Journal of Awesome (or whatever)

by Bittenhearts13



Series: Monkey Business and Gunshots [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, FAHC, Found one of my favortie books last night it's donr kinda like this....., I'm sure other tags will be added, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, So hold on because it'd going to be done in an awful strange style, So much angst, Sweet sweet slow burn, This is going to be done in a journal style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittenhearts13/pseuds/Bittenhearts13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note 1 (found taped to the coffee machine, which is already running)<br/>To my favorite Assholes,<br/>I'm sorry I'm leaving.<br/>I just need to get away from all this for a while.<br/>I'll be back (probably)</p>
<p>I love you all,<br/>Ray</p>
<p>((An experiment in notes and the journal format for myself, also...lots of projecting))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Note 2 (found on the kitchen table sitting next to a freshly prepared breakfast)

Dear Rye-Bread,

I'm leaving this for you.  
You can do with it what you want.  
Burn it.  
Read it to the rest of the guys.  
Never read it.  
Use it for target practice.

I don't care, just please know I felt like you in particular deserved an explanation.

Love, Ray

* * *

2/13/12

Fuck you...

  
2/13/12

I want to go home, it's too cold out here to have nowhere to stay.

  
2/13/12

I still can't believe that she'd let him do that, it's the day before Valentine's Day for christ's sake.

Nothing says romance like kicking the shit out your spouse's kid before kicking them out.

  
2/13/12

I think he broke one of my ribs.

  
2/13/12

Yeah, I'm like 85% sure that's a break.

* * *

  
Note 3 (found in a pair of Gavin's shoes)

Ryan,

You remember that time when you rolled your car and everyone thought you'd died? How you stayed hidden for like a month and half and everyone was really fucked up over it?

Where did you go man? I know you told me never to ask but I guess since I'm gone right now's the best time for answers right?

Where the fuck did you go that had enough explosives for you to make your grand reentry so fucking ridiculous?? As funny as exploding dicks are (and trust me, that was the greatest one by far) I still get mad thinking about it. I kind of want to roll over and punch your stupid face right now.

That hurt Ryan. You dying hurt.

I just wish I wasn't about to do the same. At least you know I'm still alive asshole.

Ray

P.s I never told you this because I wanted to keep my tounge intact but Dude you snore, really loud. Like sure you make the world's cutest lawn mower but you are a fuckin' lawn mower.

* * *

Note 4 (found rolled up in Ryan's stash, a sloppily rolled joint accompanies it)

Rye-Rye,

Dipped into your stash before I left, why didn't you tell me you bought quality shit??

That would have been a fun night...God I'm going to miss you... 

 I'm grabbing some for the road I hope you don't mind. 

Looooooove, X-Ray


	2. Chapter 2

2-20-12

Mom's finally changed the locks, she's not sleeping much lately either.  
I wish she didn't look so heartbroken all the time.

Her wrist is getting better, and the bruises are healing nicely but lemon juice and cotton balls can only do so much.

Tom was an ass, he doesn't deserve her.

I worry she doesn't realize that.

It's been her and me against the world for so long that I think she forgets that she's worth being loved and cared for.

That scares me honestly.

2-20-12

My ribs hurt again, I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight. 

2-23-12

Tom came back. 

The police were at the apartment before I even got out of school.

I got the call in the middle of pre-calc, they don't think she's going to make it through the night.

If she dies, Tom's next. I don't care if I have to do it with my bare hands.  

* * *

Note 5 (found in Geoff's underwear drawer, under the dildos) 

Shit I'm so sorry, I probably just ruined your sexy times with Geoff huh?

* * *

 

Note 6 (found under the other note)

Dear Jack,

I'm sure you're mad, in fact I'm 100% certain you all hate me right now, but I had a good reason to leave.

You taught me that loose ends are unacceptable.

I'll be home soon, I just needed to do this on my own.

Love, Ray

 

**Author's Note:**

> In light of recent events  
>  _If you’re officially affiliated with RT please do not view this. RT does not have my permission to use the following fic in any video or content unless otherwise stated. ___  
> 


End file.
